


The King and The Jester and The Guard

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: A short little kingdom au drabble about Shanks/Buggy/Mihawk and the fact they're engaged. Nothing great, just an idea I wanted to jot down.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy/Dracule Mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Dracule Mihawk/Buggy
Kudos: 85





	The King and The Jester and The Guard

“Your Highness, it is hardly appropriate for a jester to sit in on a meeting of such importance.”

“And yet, here Buggy is,” King Shanks lackadaisically replies to his advisor with a good-natured smile as he pulls said jester into his lap. “And here he shall stay.” His arm wraps around the Buggy’s waist, pulling the other man close, closer, close enough that he can rest his chin on the shoulder of the colorful garb the clown wears.

The clown tries to struggle in the King’s grasp, despite the fact that Shanks is many times stronger than himself. “Don’t I get any say in this?!” He demands as he tries to push Shanks’ head off of his arm, which Shanks valiantly resists as he buries his head into the side of Buggy's neck. “I’m taking Beckman’s side on this! I don't want to sit in on this boring meeting! That is not my job, it's yours, Beckmen's, and Mihawks!"

"And we," a deep voice, smooth like fine wine, cuts in, "Would like to have you there." 

A rough but careful hand places itself on Buggy's other shoulder as the jester looks up to find Dracule Mihawk, Shanks' personal bodyguard, peering at him with those striking eyes. Behind him, Shanks chuckles at Mihawk's words, the rich sound reverberating through Buggy's chest as well. The piercing gaze, combined with the way Shanks' laugh moves through him in waves, convinces Buggy to finally stop struggling in the king's grasp.

"Oh, yeah?" Buggy scowls as he crosses his arms, ignoring the way that Shanks begins whispering excitedly at Benn Beckman, his right hand man, about how Buggy is finally starting to warm up to him. "And why is that, pray tell?" He asks with a pointed look between the other three men in the room. “Shanks is the king, Beckman is his adviser, you’re his swordsman. I, on the other hand, am the most amazing jester in the whole of the Four Blues, and one of the perks of being the most amazing jester in the whole of the Four Blues is that I,” Buggy gestures grandly to himself with a wide, proud grin, “Don’t have to attend any of those boring meetings.” As he finishes his boast, he notices that Shanks is reaching up to untie Buggy’s hair from its signature style so the king can toy with it like a cat with a dangling string. The clown lets out an angered yell as he swats at the king’s hand, who pouts as he moves his arm back around Buggy’s waist.

Mihawk rolls his eyes at Shanks’ actions but doesn’t bother to scold him for his childish behaviour. He instead keeps his attention on Buggy, placing a gentle hand on the jester’s shoulder, effectively drawing Buggy’s attention to him. “We would like to have you with us so people can adjust to the sight of all three of us together, given that we will all be married soon. We need the citizens to be used to seeing us together as their leaders,” Mihawk explains calmly, noting the way Buggy’s striking blue eyes dart to glance at the swordsman’s hand on his shoulder, specifically the simple gold band that hugs Mihawk’s ring finger. 

Identical gold rings wrap around the same fingers on Buggy’s and Shanks’ hands, gleaming innocuously in the light of the throne room, reminding all three men of the situation at hand - or,  _ on _ their hands, if a poorly timed joke were to be made. Their engagement, as signified by the matching metal bands, is a strange affair that requires delicate handling, though His Highness “Red-Hair” Shanks and “The Most Amazing Jester in the Whole of the Four Blues” Buggy are both known for their heavy-handed and uncareful way of dealing with each and every situation they come across. Thankfully, Mihawk is there to be a mediator, when the need should arise.

Buggy’s painted lips pull into a tight scowl as he crosses his arms across his chest, sitting up straight as he lets out a haughty ‘hmph.’ “I don’t even see why we need to get married in the first place. It’s not like Shanks can’t rule on his own.” 

A sigh pushes past Mihawk’s lips as he meets Shanks’ eyes, only to find a hint of worry in the dark irises. This is what both the king and the swordsman had been worried about; Buggy’s apprehension. “It’s all part of the tradition of the kingdom, Buggy,” Mihawk explains patiently.

“No,” Buggy argues with an angered glare. “It’s tradition for the council to choose two partners for the king to marry, and those partners are usually other royals, nobles or military figures. Now you make sense, Mihawk, but why am I here? Hell, I know I’m the most attractive, most awesome-”

“Oh, that’s because we both requested for our third to be you,” Shanks interrupts with a bright grin, causing Buggy’s head to whip around to look at the redhead. “Mihawk and I only want you to-... Well, we only want you at all. For anything and everything.” 

A bright shade of red colors Buggy’s cheekbones as he looks between the swordsman and the king with fast turns of his head. Finally, his rapidly moving glances stop as his eyes fall on Mihawk. “Really?” He asks with complete seriousness. “Is that true?”

With complete honesty, Mihawk nods, his own expression neutral but open. “Yes, that is correct. The council had already decided on myself to marry Shanks and the two of us told them that we would refuse to marry anyone besides yourself. They tried to convince us otherwise, but as you can tell, we were not moved by anything they said,” Mihawk answers as he feels the corners of his own lips want to move into a small smile at the sight of Shanks’ own grin and Buggy’s flustered coloring.

Buggy blinks in surprise before sitting up straight, back straightening with the posture of a proud cat as he smirks to himself. “Of course you would? After all, who wouldn’t want to marry me?”

Mihawk and Shanks share a glance; perhaps… Perhaps Buggy is less opposed to this plan than they thought he would be?

The rings around their fingers feel warm as the meeting begins.


End file.
